The field of this invention relates to movable storage enclosures and more particularly to a cover that can be utilized to cover a substantially large object such as an automobile.
In today's society, vehicles have become a strong part of the American way of life. Several hundred million dollars plus is wrapped up in vehicles of all types. Since there is a substantial investment by most households in vehicles (1980 Census says 2.3 vehicles per household in the U.S.A.), and since Americans are obsessed with the care and maintenance of their vehicles, owners spend many millions more in care and upkeep of these vehicles.
Many individuals are fortunate to be able to house their vehicles in enclosed garage facilities. However, many others have to be content with open carports, open shelters, soft car covers, or nothing at all. Carports and shelters have open sides and offer little protection from weather. Soft covers set up undesirable conditions such as sweating and contamination. Further, putting on and removing car covers is a difficult task at best, and if it is a rainy/windy day, ever more difficult. Of course, vehicles in the open air have absolutely no protection at all. It is an accepted fact that adverse weather conditions are the biggest problem with respect to maintenance of vehicles both mechanically and cosmetically.
There is a need for a suitable storage enclosure which provides the advantage of a garage where none now exists. Such enclosure will provide weather protection for vehicles with the cover never coming directly in contact with the stored vehicle thereby removing any chance of sweating or contamination while providing a level of security to any that may already exist (burglar alarm).